Asymmetric membranes of aromatic polyamides have long been used in ultrafiltration and reverse osmosis applications. However, the mechanical properties of the membranes often require reinforcement or support, for example, with polyester fabrics or fibers, in order to prepare satisfactory reverse osmosis structures based on these membranes. Typically, a reverse osmosis membrane is formed by coating an appropriate polymer solution onto the supporting fabric. Difficulties have previously been encountered in providing a supported membrane that has both good flux and high salt rejection both as defined in Richter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,632. In addition, with the coating of extremely thin membranes, continuity of the membrane on the supporting surface is difficult to obtain. Moreover, the lack of proper adhesion between the supporting fabric and the reverse osmosis membrane can lead to delamination in use which results in the formation of blisters between the supporting fabric and the reverse osmosis membrane.